


当局者迷

by Def_Pepi



Category: bnior - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Pepi/pseuds/Def_Pepi
Summary: 十八线演员x编剧一部你不火，但是我看上了你这个人就会潜规则一下让你火





	当局者迷

林在范也算是在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了多年，却依旧保持着不温不火的状态。说的好听点，他可比那些十八线演员演技强的太多了，但又说句不好听的，因为接不到好资源，虽然长得好看点，想进十线以内还是困难。

公司也不是吃软饭的，见他人气没什么起色，就撂在一边，同时又给负责照顾他的经纪人安排了两三个刚出道的小孩。十七八岁的大男孩见了他也不喊声前辈，反而一副盛气凌人的样子，闹的经纪人把他们当祖宗一样供着，自然冷落了林在范。他也不急，没有行程的日子就按时按点上下班，呆在工作室里看看书弹弹琴，惬意得如同一只慵懒的猫。

只是最近经纪人有些无故献殷勤的感觉。

林在范推开门就看到刚把早餐放在他办公桌上的经纪人，叹了口气。

“哥，你要是有事就直说。我吃了一周您送的饭了，这么下去也不是个法子不是。”

崔胜勋见了林在范，连忙扯过凳子让他坐下。

“接到了！”

“接到什么了？”

“有片源了！指明要你呢！我这不得跟你商量商量。”

林在范挑眉，将信将疑的说道“有就接呗，公司哪次找我商量过行程。”

崔胜勋面子上有些挂不住，尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。

“在范啊，你也别放着心里，哥也想让你火，这公司...”

“没事哥，我没别的意思，都听公司安排。”

“在范啊，有你这句话就行，哥现在就去安排。”

“好，辛苦了。”

“那个，在范啊……”崔胜勋还想说什么的时候手机却不适时的响了起来，看了看屏幕接通了电话跟林在范简单示意以后就转身出了屋。

林在范也没多想，毫不客气的拿起放在一旁的早餐吃着，翻着前一天没看完的书，继续他悠闲的生活。

自上午被通知过后，崔胜勋就马不停蹄的带着他到片场试镜。

发展的太快让林在范的反射弧在还没有反应过来的时候就已经被崔胜勋拖到了剧组导演和编剧的面前。坐在对面的两个人看起来都很年轻，不像是那种老派或者知名的导演和编剧。

“你好，我是段宜恩。”

“你好，我是朴珍荣。”

“还愣着干嘛啊？”坐在一旁的经纪人干着急，手肘抵了抵愣神的人。

“啊您好，我是林在范。”

“我看过林先生的几部电视剧呢，虽然戏份不多，但是表演技巧看着很好呢。”编剧朴珍荣首先打开了话匣子，边说手上还不知道用笔写着什么。

“谢谢。”朴珍荣的夸赞对于林在范很是受用。

“这次想找林先生饰演剧中男一号的角色，私下了解过您，没有人比您的性格更适合了。如果可以的话，不知道您的档期是否调的开？”段宜恩用手撑着头直视着林在范。

“能有戏演我已经很满足了，档期什么的我基本上也是全空。”林在范无所事事时间长了也不代表他熄灭了演戏的欲望，但没有资源只能让他无可奈何。

“好，那既然这样林先生的是先看剧本再签合同还是直接签合同？”朴珍荣推了推眼镜，一副似笑非笑的模样。

林在范沉默了片刻，看了看坐在后面沙发的崔胜勋，又转过头看向两人说道“不用看了，直接签吧。”

“那接下来几个月就辛苦林先生了。”朴珍荣推出提前准备好的合同，扭头跟段宜恩交换了一个神秘的微笑后又跟林在范身后的崔胜勋点了点头。

一场交易，完成了。

剧组的行动能力不是一般的快，第二天上午就投入了紧张的拍摄当中。只是第一天马上就过去了，林在范到头来也都只是和一个叫金有谦的青涩少年对戏。

“卡！小金你再放松一点，他抱住你的时候你慢慢的揽住肩膀，动作别太僵硬，自然点。”

少年有些难堪的看了看林在范，红着脸冲着段宜恩点了点头，然后小声说了句抱歉。

其实林在范有些不理解这部戏的题材，虽然剧组不公开剧本，但是以他现在所拍摄的几镜而言，不是和这个男孩搂搂抱抱就是暧昧的牵牵手，弄得他倒是有些不知所措。

“勋哥，我怎么觉得段导这戏像是写同性恋的？怎么我这还跟小金表白了？”

林在范举起手里那本画的密密麻麻的本子在崔胜勋面前晃了晃。

“小林，准备下一镜了！”

“先讲一下，等下你看到小金在酒吧宿醉，然后要表现出恼羞成怒很急的去找他，被一把推开后，你粗暴的把他拉进怀里吻住他，懂了吗？”

“什么？还有吻戏？”

林在范不由得提高了音量。

朴珍荣看了看四周，有些疑惑的眼神望向他。

“我们拍的是同性题材的网剧，你的经纪人难道没有告诉你吗？”

林在范愣在原地，他知道自己没人气，但公司好歹是个差不多的正经娱乐公司，怎么会同意给自己接这种资源。

有点不能接受的林在范没有说话转身跑进了休息室，吓得在休息室里看手机的崔胜勋一抖。

“勋哥！你为什么一开始不告诉我是拍同性题材的？！”

平时好脾气的崔胜勋一下子像是变了一个人一样，不再像前两天的好言好语，啧了一声以后把手机放在桌子上没好气的看向林在范“不这样骗你你会拍？你算算你这都多长时间没有戏拍了，哥都是为了你好，这样公司才会愿意留下你，你还管是拍什么题材的，好好拍不就行了！”

“不是哥，我是正经演员啊！”林在范精神有点崩溃，这叫个什么事啊。

“什么正经演员不正经演员，只要有摄像机对着不都一样。娱乐圈这种地方，不是你想干什么就可以干的。”崔胜勋拿起手机走到林在范身旁拍了拍他“在这好好待着想一下，如果你自甘堕落，不愿意接着拍，可以，但结果是你会赔的一无所有。我去跟导演说给你一会缓冲的时间，在范啊，你自己好好考虑吧。”

崔胜勋说完话出了休息室，林在范还一时无法接受这个消息，愣在原地不知道呆了多久。

他突然想起了几年前那个青涩稚嫩的自己，在不成熟的年纪跟务农的父母提出了不切实际的想法，耍性子私自报了现在所在公司的面试，在面试时说自己会努力成为一名出色的演员，用成绩来回报公司，现在看来，也是可笑的很。

林在范烦躁的揉了揉自己的头发，他真的不知道自己现在该如何，不拍，自己就要赔偿大量的违约金，就如崔胜勋所说，到时候赔到一无所有。但拍，他林在范又咽不下这口气。

林在范独自呆在休息室近半个小时，不知道是不是崔胜勋跟导演打了招呼，这期间倒是没有一个人来烦他。

林在范心里默默做好了决定，他觉得，自己要对得起自己的粉丝，对得起自己良心，要对得起自己所热爱的这份职业。所以，他反悔了，他要去跟导演说，他不会演下去的，无论赔偿多少违约金。

正当林在范下定决心从凳子上站起来，对着镜子深呼吸了好几次鼓足勇气准备出休息室的时候，敲门声响起来了。

“林先生，我是朴珍荣，或许，我们可以谈一谈。”

门外的声音林在范自听过后就不会忘，当初他半信半疑跟着经纪人去见面的时候是在看到导演和编剧这两张脸才放心下来的，尤其是朴珍荣，那一副书生气，怎么看怎么不像是同性题材的编剧。

“额……请进。”

朴珍荣推开门看见站在那木讷的林在范，噗嗤一声笑了出来，这人长的是好看就是有点愣愣的。

“朴编剧，随便坐吧。”林在范看着朴珍荣找了一块地坐下后率先开了口“刚刚我对我的行为感到抱歉。”

“林先生不是故意的才是最好，毕竟林先生浪费的这些时间我们可以拍不少镜头了。”

林在范心颤了颤，他听出来了朴珍荣话里有话，但自己确实是做了错事，无可否认。

“林先生现在怎么想？”朴珍荣扬着微笑看向林在范

“我……”林在范刚刚武装好的勇气仿佛被朴珍荣的微笑一下子给击溃。

“林先生真的要放过这次机会吗？虽然不敢打保票，但这确实是林先生这么些年翻身的唯一一次机会。”

林在范陷入了沉思。

“我知道，这种题材的电视剧对您而言有些挑战。”

林在范抬眼看了看坐在对面的朴珍荣，张了张口，最终叹了口气又垂下了头。

“新事物，要学会尝试。”

朴珍荣拉过林在范撑在把手上的手，与它十指相扣。

“这样，会反感吗？”

林在范有些迟疑的回扣住那只温暖的手，摇了摇头。

“那这样呢？”

朴珍荣栖过身，与坐在对面的男人的鼻尖相贴，温热的气息打在对方的脸上。

林在范似乎有些受到了惊吓，瞪大了双眼，却没有躲开。

“这样呢？”

薄唇轻轻相碰，不带有任何情欲的，试探性的吻。朴珍荣闭上眼，睫毛轻轻擦过的皮肤都变得酥酥麻麻的，无痛无痒的拂过了心田。

回神之际朴珍荣已经跨坐在了他的腿上，而后者的手也不自觉的环住了他的腰，两人保持着一种极其暧昧的姿势。

唇齿分离时男人留恋的伸出舌尖舔了舔薄唇，一副意犹未尽的表情戳了戳林在范。

“你好像硬了。”

男人觉得堂皇，低声说了句抱歉想推开身上的人，却被紧紧环抱住，蛊惑性的话语回荡在耳边。

“它说要我帮忙。”

林在范不知道朴珍荣是如何解开他的腰带将手伸进去的。此刻他只是揽住那人的细腰，用力噙食着对方柔软的唇瓣，舌头毫无规则的挑逗冲撞，勾弄着体内最原始的欲望。

朴珍荣感觉手上的性器又涨大了几分。

任凭他动作，那根炽热只是变得越来越大，丝毫没有要射的迹象。他红着眼低头看去，硬的发紫的东西随着自己的动作微微颤抖着，顶端渗出点滴晶亮的液体，滚落，然后流在自己的手背上。

林在范动情的与他深吻，那只捧住他脸颊的手不知什么时候握住了他有些疲惫的右手，加快了动作。

两人身体轻微的晃动使座椅发出吱呀吱呀的声响，朴珍荣不露声色的扭了扭身子，大腿内侧蹭着林在范的胯骨，一时间竟惹得他呼吸有些紊乱，然后加紧了手上的动作，最后抖了抖身子射了出来。

他喘着粗气放开了朴珍荣，看着对方衣服上留下的痕迹和被自己咬破的嘴唇，下意识竟勾了勾嘴角，贴在他的侧脸上低声说道

“弄脏你了，真不好意思。”

没有人特别在意那日两人在休息室究竟谈了什么内容，只要能够正常拍摄，其他的都无所谓。

林在范逐渐适应了剧组的生活，有的没的和金有谦对对戏，然后再找朴珍荣谈谈剧本，最后和导演商量剧情，一天下来也没多少空闲的时间。剧情也逐渐发展至高潮，男一与男二进入了热恋期，男一对男二总是有的没的进行性暗示，而剧中男二的性格偏向内敛腼腆，总是不知道该如何回应男一。

然而今天所要拍摄的一场就是男一过生日，男二号作为男友再三做足了思想准备，终于决定和男一干柴烈火，轰轰烈烈的大干一场的剧情。两人为此犯了难，原因是导演要求两人真枪实干，全裸出镜。

为了让这一场能更好的拍摄，段宜恩给了很长的时间让两个人去磨合。林在范想了很长时间，他该知道的，自从他下定决心拍这部戏开始他就该料到会有这天，只是没想到会有这么快。

活了二十多年作为一个纯直男的林在范来说，唯一一次跟男人唇齿交融还是跟朴珍荣在休息室里的那一次。朴珍荣这个人就好像是拥有魔力一般，自己明明做好的决定却被他一下子给改变。

拍摄当天林在范早早的去了剧组，说实话他紧张也不紧张，他不知道自己现在是个什么感觉。刚开始他跟金有谦拍的时候俩人都有点放不开，但后来他明显能感觉到在镜头外金有谦也会主动去找他，这再傻的人也能看出是什么意思。

段宜恩深知这场戏对于整个剧的重要性，他也是一大早去了现场，跟工作人员检查着每一处，深怕哪里出了差错。确认好一切流程以后段宜恩意外的发现了坐在一旁研读剧本的林在范，段宜恩秉着作为一个好导演的自我修养，段宜恩踱步走了过去。

“在范啊。”

“段哥。”林在范进了剧组以后发挥出了让段宜恩极为满意的演技，意外中发现俩人的爱好和风格极为相似，所以在经历了一段时间的磨合以后，段宜恩和林在范正式以兄弟相称。

“看的怎么样了？”

“还ok”林在范其实自己也不确定。

“跟小金磨合的怎么样？”

“额……就还挺好的啊。”林在范完全不敢告诉段宜恩说自己压根没有去找自己的搭档。

“是么？我怎么听小金说你就没有去找过他呢？”

“额……哥，对不起，我状态不对，怕影响到他。”林在范胡乱翻着剧本，语气不自然的说道。

“在范啊，不是我说你啊，你都拍到这了，就好好的把这场戏给拍完呗。我知道你是第一次，可是上次在休息时里，珍荣不是交过你了吗？！”说到最后，段宜恩竟露出了一抹耐人寻味的笑。林在范僵在原地，瞪大眼睛看着段宜恩，在休息室里的事情，他段宜恩怎么会知道？！

段宜恩拍了拍林在范的肩膀“别管我是怎么知道的，你现在做好的事就是一会最好不要给我卡很多，要知道我没有太多耐心。”

段宜恩从林在范身旁离开以后就通知了所有工作人员准备开拍。即使段宜恩给过林在范警告，但林在范在戏里还是走神了，因为段宜恩的话。

“林在范！多少镜了！你他妈今天到底能不能拍？！”段宜恩气的把剧本摔在一旁臭骂道。

“对不起。”林在范只能道歉，因为他真的不在状态。

“最后一次，我今天再给你一次机会。演不好你就给我收拾东西滚蛋！”

“知道了导演。”林在范懊恼的拍了拍自己的头然后抱歉的跟自己的搭档说道“对不起啊，有谦啊，我今天状态有点不太好。”

金有谦摇了摇头，眨巴了一下眼睛“林哥，你是不是讨厌我啊？”

“没有没有。”林在范摇手否认。

“那是我演的不好让你觉得不耐烦了吗？”

林在范懂他说的话，眼前这个看着不大的小孩是什么时候开始打自己的主意林在范他自己也不知道，但他现在这般模样倒是像极了他的前女友。

“有谦，你别多想。今天是我自己状态不好，不是因为你。”林在范安抚性的拍了拍金有谦的头，正当金有谦想要往前一步埋进他怀里的时候林在范适时的转身走向自己的位置。

远处的朴珍荣把一切都尽收眼底。不光是他，就这么一段时间下来，金有谦喜欢林在范的事情剧组上上下下基本上所有人都能看的出来，反而是林在范本人，却一直没有表露他自己的态度。

朴珍荣正当过去想问林在范今天状态为什么这么不好的时候就听见段宜恩让各部门准备重拍的声音也只好做罢。

林在范进了场拍了拍自己的脸颊，看着站在自己对面的金有谦，强迫自己进入状态。

Action的声音落下，林在范倒是很快的进了状态，拥抱、接吻，动作一下子自然到好像刚刚频频出错的人不是他一样。这一下子倒是合了金有谦的意，手渐渐的攀上林在范的脖颈，不知道是不是情到深处，那人一下子跳到林在范身上，林在范倒是一下子接住顺着剧情抱着人进了卧室。段宜恩看着显示屏满意的勾起嘴角，现在发生的一幕跟他所期待的场景没什么出入，只要一会床戏顺利拍过，他这部剧的主心骨基本上也算是打准了。

本以为事情会朝着好的方向发展，但是突发状况又发生了。

无论金有谦在床上如何挑逗林在范，他，都硬不起来。

段宜恩青筋突起，他就不信了，林在范这个人他治不了。

“Cut！小金啊，你穿上衣服先去休息室里歇一会，我跟林在范说几句话。”段宜恩话落了，金有谦简单的打了招呼就往休息室走去。他刚开始被林在范又亲又抱开心的不行，心里一激动就跳到了林在范身上，还被稳稳的接住。他本以为事情会朝着好的方向发展，谁知道自两个人上了床，互相脱到只剩底裤的时候林在范还是没有反应，这一下子反而让金有谦黑了脸，心想着，林在范这人，不会硬不起来吧。

段宜恩眼看着金有谦和他的经纪人进了休息室，转身坐到他的座位上示意接着拍。一众人一脸懵逼，这就林在范一个人怎么拍？林在范也是愣在原地没说话。

段宜恩啧了一声抬起头发现所有人都在看着他，不自然的咳了一声说道“朴珍荣，你演。”

！！！所有人都瞪大了眼睛，除了段宜恩本人和深知段宜恩不按套路出牌的朴珍荣。

“怎么？我说话你们听不见？”段宜恩拍了一下剧本试图让其他人回过神来继续拍戏。

“可是段导，朴老师他是编剧。而且，跟林演员配戏的是金演员。”

“这我不比你们清楚？！我说让干什么你们就干，哪来那么多问题？！”段宜恩的脾气暴躁是出了名的，但他算好的一点是他一般不会生气，最多就是冷着一张脸，除非把他惹急了他才会发脾气骂人。

段宜恩都这么说了，朴珍荣也没反对，其他工作人员也不好再说什么。

Action重新响起的时候朴珍荣很自然的脱掉上衣背对着镜头入场。

林在范还愣在原地的时候被朴珍荣一下子拉到了床上，朴珍荣轻抬起身在林在范耳边耳语道“再不回神，一会段宜恩就又生气了。”说完还伸舌头舔舐了一下林在范的耳垂。

林在范的手摸上朴珍荣的屁股，隔着布料不轻不重的捏了一下，朴珍荣因为猝不及防而不禁惊呼出声。让在场的人都感到不可思议，因为平常看着朴珍荣一副文质彬彬的样子，在床上倒是别有一番风味。

林在范手不老实的在朴珍荣的臀部来回游走，唇也厮磨着朴珍荣的耳蜗。朴珍荣的味道真的很好，就如罂粟一般，让他没理由的沉迷。

朴珍荣也不示弱。手覆上林在范精壮的上身，顺着腹肌一路向下，手灵巧的在林在范下体附近打转，愣是不碰那根有了反应的炽热。

林在范察觉到了自己的生理反应，他抓住朴珍荣空闲的一只手向那股炽热摸去，却被朴珍荣一翻身压在了身下。亲了亲林在范的锁骨、下巴然后送上自己的红唇，两个人的激烈程度丝毫不比那些热恋中的情侣。

两个人嘴唇互相厮磨，突然林在范没了动作，起身抓着朴珍荣就跑出了现场。就当所有人一脸震惊处于惊讶之中的时候段宜恩适时的说了一句收工随后离开。他啊，还有人要去找呢。

朴珍荣踉跄着被林在范拽进了更衣室。

直到门落了锁，他才反应过来。林在范此刻全身只着一条纯黑色的底裤，屏障下的物体正在逐渐苏醒，将那层布顶起了一个弧度。

“这次算什么？你故意的？”

“我只是尽到我的责任而已。”

朴珍荣推开林在范，低着头抓着自己的衣服准备重新穿上。

“早知道我就应该多打听打听你，谁会想到朴老师是著名的同性题材编剧呢？”

朴珍荣正准备开口，就被男人猛的压在门板上，侵占性的吻毫不犹豫的落了下来。

“唔...”

舌尖色情的挑逗着贝齿，感受到回应的林在范如同吃了蜜糖的孩童，逐步加深这个吻，贪婪索取着对方的甜蜜，发出啧啧的声响。

朴珍荣眯着眼看着近在咫尺的男人动作有些毛糙的扔掉他的上衣转战去脱他的裤子，一时间有些慌乱。

“你干什么！”

林在范愣了一下，动作停了下来。

“我发现一个问题。”

朴珍荣盯着他的眼睛，没有说话。

“这里好像只能对你硬的起来。”

语罢他竟红了耳根，有些变扭的侧过头去。

“小金喜欢你。”

“可我喜欢你。”

“你不是同性恋。”

“无关性别，我只喜欢你一个人。”

朴珍荣将林在范的温柔尽收于眼中，脸颊微红的望了对方好久，然后抬起胳膊环住了他的脖颈，主动献上了一个急切湿热的吻。

不知是谁的喘息声勾起了情欲，两人跌跌撞撞的走向沙发，衣服随手扔在地上，以至于最终两人赤裸着摔进了有些狭窄的坐垫里。

“啊...有东西...”

“怎么了？”

林在范将手伸向朴珍荣光洁的背上，果不其然身下压着厚厚的一沓剧本。上面写着第十六集，正是今天所要拍摄的剧情。男人勾了勾嘴角，低头含住了那颗挺立的红樱，一边舔弄一边说

“宝贝，陪我对个台词吧。”

朴珍荣舒服的将手插在他的发间，哪有心思理什么剧本，眯着眼睛晕晕乎乎的嗯了一声。

“宝贝，你这是干什么？”

林在范舌尖在他小腹上打转，一只手向下身伸去。

“把我自己，送给你当生日礼物...喜欢吗？”

朴珍荣意识恍惚的读着台词，身子有些难耐的扭了扭。

“你想好了吗？”

林在范掰开臀缝，将一根手指慢慢推进。

“嗯...”

带有薄茧的手指在体内毫无章法的勾弄，紧致的甬道一开一合的适应着异物的存在，足足过了好久，朴珍荣才将剧情进行了下去。

“你，行不行啊！啊...”

林在范退出手指，抖了抖身子，将自己早就蓄势待发的硬物慢慢插了进去，嫩肉争先恐后的吸附着他的性器，只进去了一小节，他就有些受不住了。

“慢，慢点，疼。”

“宝贝...”

男人小幅度的挺了挺腰，扯过一个抱枕小心翼翼的给朴珍荣垫在腰下面，也因此抬高了身子，小穴又吃进了些。

“怎么你写的剧本，直接进入高潮期了呢？”

林在范使坏的挺住，笑着盯着身下的人。

好不容易接受了异物的大小，内穴被撑得死死的，深处不知是哪竟传来阵阵瘙痒。

“哥哥，抱...”

林在范愣了愣，看了眼剧本，合着朴珍荣直接进入剧情发展的高峰，于是自己也不再废话，猛的抽动腰身，开始了激烈的撞击。

“啊...啊...嗯。”

“荣荣，念词啊。”

男人动作了一阵后竟降下了速度，性器上暴起的青筋研磨着温热的嫩肉，朴珍荣有些不满的哼唧了两声，不情不愿的睁开了眼。

“好，好舒服，学长你，好厉害...”

林在范啪的一巴掌打在他柔软的臀肉上，受到刺激后小穴猛的紧缩，男人差点一个没忍住就缴械了。

“你怎么这么不乖啊...”

哄小孩般的语气让他感到有些羞耻，分神之际林在范竟扣紧他的腰猛的一顶将肉韧推进了一个前所未有的深度，擦过的一点使朴珍荣的身子痉挛起来。

林在范没什么经验，只觉得凸起的一点仿佛是身体内部的一个开关，看了朴珍荣的反应，他下意识的抬着夸让性器在穴内搅弄，试图寻找一闪而过的快感。

“嗯...刚才那！学长，再，再快点...”

肿胀的顶端用力的擦着凸起的软肉，朴珍荣意识涣散的仰着头，面色潮红的呻吟着，林在范抖动着身子，低头吻住他的唇，将有些淫乱的喊叫声吞入腹中，转化为虚无的鼻音。

“学长，哥哥，嗯...哥哥...求求你，慢点，慢点...”

林在范有些失控的大力顶撞，快速耸动着腰部，仿佛要将人顶的昏过去。

“啊...啊...在范...嗯...哥...快，快一点。”

朴珍荣目光落在身下，看着有些狰狞的性器在他的股间进进出出，意识涣散的将剧本甩在一边，揽住男人的宽肩，承受着最后大力的冲刺，顶端猛的将浊液喷射了出来。然而林在范却没有停止，依旧喘着粗气顶弄，直到他感受到后穴有规律的紧缩，才抖了抖身子将那根紫红色的肉韧抽出，射在了朴珍荣的股间。

房间内啪啪的声响和乱作一团的呻吟声终于停止。

两人喘息着，相拥互相依靠着恢复体力。然后吻作一团，依依不舍的起身清理。

“我好像越来越喜欢你了。”

林在范捧住朴珍荣的脸，细碎的吻落在上面。朴珍荣累到说不出话，只是静静的凝视着林在范。

“你越这样子，越会让我内疚。”朴珍荣因为长时间的呻吟，嗓子变得有些干涩。

林在范帮忙清理完后给朴珍荣一件一件的穿着衣服“但你这样子，却让我想干你想到不行”

“林在范你明明知道的。”

“珍荣，爱情这种东西我没办法改变。我只喜欢你，不喜欢小金，仅此而已。”林在范帮朴珍荣清理完毕以后帮他穿着衣服说道。

“可是……”

“没什么可是，珍荣，我很庆幸因为拍这部戏能认识你。”林在范帮朴珍荣整理好后顺便在唇上留下一吻。

“其实。”朴珍荣表情突然改变让林在范有点摸不到头脑“你来当男一号完全是因为我拜托了段宜恩。”

“所以，我现在，算是被潜规则了是么？”林在范此刻没有表情的模样让朴珍荣有些不安。

“我没有别的意思！在范，我只是，只是对你一见钟情。”朴珍荣一时不知道该说什么，他确实是对林在范一见钟情，然后了解到林在范的演员生涯不是很顺畅没有资源所以才去拜托段宜恩让他来演这部网剧的男一号。

朴珍荣背对着林在范，他不敢看着林在范的表情。等了几分钟，那人却一句话也没有说，朴珍荣脸有些苍白，紧了紧手里的衣角，站起身准备跑出门的时候却被身后一股力量给拉去栽进怀里。

“跑什么？”

“……因为不想失望。”此刻的朴珍荣声音已经染上了哭腔。

“没听我说完就自己下结论？”林在范叹了口气把朴珍荣转过身，揉了揉头搂进自己怀里“我怎么就没发现我们朴老师这么会胡思乱想呢？！”

林在范顿了顿“珍荣啊，跟我在一起吧，不为别的，我只是单纯的喜欢你。”

“为什么？”

“我不是说了，爱情哪有那么多为什么？”林在范抱着朴珍荣晃了晃“珍荣啊，跟我在一起吧。嗯？”

“看你表现。”

“什么表现，床上表现吗？你不是最清楚了，还是我现在再给你演示一遍？”

“林在范！”朴珍荣锤了林在范一拳，他跟林在范相处了这么长时间没发现他是个这么流氓的一个人呢！

林在范表示朴珍荣那一拳根本什么事都没有，手反而不老实的紧，在朴珍荣身上游走，嘴里还说着肉麻死的话，朴珍荣推他都推不开，这时候的林在范就跟一头发了情的公牛一样，拉也拉不走，推也推不开。

更衣室里的两个人你侬我侬，完全没看见虚掩着的门外站着偷瞄的男人，以及站在那个男人不远处的段宜恩。


End file.
